u_i_o_tfandomcom-20200213-history
Unified Imperium of Terra
The Unified Imperium of Terra '''(often shortened to '''UIT or Imperium) is a empire that rose to power that replaced the many nations after the Third World War under a idealistic general of the Soviet Union named General Fedorov I. The new empire gained momentum in its rise due to the loyalist support of political figures and armies loyal to the idea of a new nation that would be able to survive in a world of ruin. With the Soviet Union being splintered and collapsing many joined General Fedorov I in his goals to unite humans into a thriving nation. | (WIP) | from many survivors from the nuclear war that occurred in 1918 coming together to seek a create a society. The empire is led by the Emperor. The Imperium functions as one of the only surviving nations of the time and combats any threat that tries to destroy its development or try to disrupt the devoted citizens. Emperor Fedorov I serves as the figure head and de facto leader of the Imperium, he is a very ruthless and strict ruler, but it is to ensure that the Imperium survives and that his people know that he will go to great lengths to keep them safe. As the world lies in ruins, the Imperium serves as the ideal place for survivors to go who seek a new life, new home, and a safe and prosperous life. The Imperium is the most advanced of the nations and factions that arose after the nuclear war. After the Imperium was founded many survivors in the European continent flocked to it in after The Message was sent out by a unknown person. They arrived at what was then known as the Reichstag in Berlin, Germany. It was missing half of its architecture. There they would meet the original author. No one who was apart of the Great March is still alive today, so it is unknown what happened when they got to the Reichstag, or what the author even looked like. Imperial Ranking Though the government is a autocracy, there is a imperial ranking system set up for the citizens of the Imperium and it recognizes the military personnel inside this system. The lowest on this system would be Immigrants due to them being survivors immigrating to the Imperium, but they are not given the same rights are normal citizens are. The highest rank a citizen can achieve is that of High Profile Citizen for they have contributed to the Imperium's growth and/or founded a family of their own inside the Imperium. The next is the armed forces, those serving in the armed forces have more rights and less restrictions than the average citizen. Benefits can be earned through joining the armed forces and each branch will guarantee something different which makes them all unique. Families Though the Imperium is a autocracy, it is still made up of families many of which are noble or plebeian families. These families are ranked on their influence, loyalty to the Emperor, and strength of their family members. Laws are put in place on families to ensure their loyalty and prosperity in the Imperium. Known Families * House Fedorov Religion Despite being such a large empire, religion does not exit and is not considered a governing factor in the society. While it is possible for a religion to be founded in the Imperium, the hierarchy chooses to not include one in the every day life of the Imperium. Though there is no religion, many citizens have found interest in cults in the lower regions of the Imperium. This causes some citizens to try to instate a religion in the Imperium. Some cults that choose to try to push their beliefs on citizens are swiftly dissolved from the Imperium's High Command and all members of these cults are put to execution. For a cult to be officially recognized it must have its own holy writ as well as a direction. Known Cults N/A Architectural Structure The cities of the Imperium are very dystopian styled structured that focuses on the advancement of technology, military equipment, and development. With the many factories built comes the need to constantly improve the purity of the air. Due to the immense amount of smog and fossil fuels being burned the Imperium has to improve the purification machines of the cities and buildings. Many organizations make up the production of the Imperium while also making crime within the cities large amongst citizens and crime mobs. Though the Imperium focuses mostly on the advancement of its own structure, many buildings are styled like the architecture used in the past like the Reichstag and many medieval castles. Flags of the Imperium